The Princess and the Cat
by Mi55Miner
Summary: Marinette aspired to become a famous designer. She would work day and night, doing many different jobs to save up for her boutique. But her mother believes that there's more important things in life, like love. But Marinette won't listen, she's almost there. But soon a furry feline appears to secretly show her a lesson in what's truly important.


**Hey everyone! I ain't dead yet!**

 **Guess who had a major case of Authors block? This girl!**

 **I was watching a whole bunch of classic Disney movies like "Cinderella" and "Aladdin". Then I remembered that the carpet showed up in a bunch of other movies like "Moana" and "The Princess and the Frog". Then I realized that I should do a crossover of that movie with Miraculous Ladybug! So here you go! Hope you guys like it!**

 _ **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or The Princess and the Frog**_

 **-Mi55Miner**

"And at that moment, the sad little frog looked up with his big round eyes and pleaded "Please, Dear Princess! Only a kiss from you can break this spell that was inflicted on me by a Wicked Witch!" " Sabine read from her book while mixing a bowl of cake batter.

"Here comes my favorite part!" Chloe whispered to Marinette, who rolled her eyes in return. Chloe had always felt that Marinette was her best friend, while Marinette just dealt with the rude and sassy girl because her father was the mayor of Paris, and could destroy their business if he wanted to.

"And the beautiful princess," Sabine emphasized, pouring the batter into a cake pan."Was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature,"

Marinette and Chloe began to lean in, Marinette's face showed a sign of disgust as her mother read.

"Raised him to her lips…" Chloe began to nod her approval.

"And kissed that little frog!" Sabine finished, looking to the girls with a smile on her face as the spoon she held dripped cake batter onto her apron.

"Awwwww!" Chloe gushed as Marinette moved in disgust, pointing to her mouth and jerking herself all over.

Sabine put the cake pan into the oven and put her spoon to be washed, and continued. " Then the frog was transformed into a handsome prince! They were married, and lived Happily Ever After." Sabine pressed some buttons on the oven and turned it on, then leaned against it with crossed arms, seemingly satisfied.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered as her huge yellow dress made her fall over backwards, her sunglasses fell off her head and she dropped her wand as she shouted. "Read it again! Read it again!"

Sabine chuckled and pulled the little girl up "Sorry Chloe, but it's closing time for us. Maybe tomorrow." she picked up a cupcake and handed it to Chloe, who smiled in return. "Say goodnight, Marinette." Sabine said, turning to the display case.

"There is no way in this whole wide world, I would ever ever ever, and I mean never! Kiss a frog. Yuck!" Marinette crossed her arms. Chloe looked over and put her hands on her hips, her mouth covered in frosting.

" Is that so? Then I guess you will never find your Prince Charming! More frogs for me!" she picked up a stuffed frog and kissed it on the lips. "I would do it! I would kiss a hundred frogs if I could marry a prince and be a princess!" Chloe threw the frog to the side and giggled. Marinette smiled slightly as the bell in the bakery rang. In the doorway stood a man with gray hair and a black suit.

"Evening, Sabine!" he said as Chloe ran over to the man.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Sabine gave me a cupcake, see?" She pointed to her face. He giggled at his daughter and picked her up.

"Was it good?"

"Oh yes Daddy! It was so good!" She rubbed her stomach.

"Wouldn't expect less from the finest bakery in Paris!"

Chloe looked over to the counter and saw a huge cake with pink frosting, edible lacing, and a beautiful princess on the top.

"Ooo! Daddy, I want that cake! Please, please, please, please, please!" Chloe begged as she tugged on her father's tie, making him choke slightly.

"Look, honey," he said breathlessly, then turned to Sabine with a pale face. "Y-You don't suppose we could buy that cake, Sabine?"

"Oh, that is for a customer for tomorrow, but I can whip another one up by the end of the week!"

"Delightful." he nodded as Chloe let go of the tie to throw her hands up in the air in celebration.

"Now, sugar, we'll get you that cake, but that's it!" he put down Chloe and grabbed her hand to walk to the door. Sabine followed and put the curtain down as the door closed behind them. " No more pushover! Now, who wants a puppy?" the mayor's silhouette pulled out a puppy as Chloe screamed delightedly. A car slam was heard a moment later and the limo drove away. Marinette rolled her eyes again and followed her mother up the bakery stairs up to the second story of the house.

"Look, honey, I know Chloe is a pain for you, but the mayor can run us out of business if we were mean to Chloe, so please be her friend. Please." Sabine turned to her daughter and smiled sadly.

"Fine." Marinette gave a warm smile in return, making Sabine giggle.

"That's my little ladybug."

They both opened the door to the house, being greeted by Tom, Marinette's father. He squeezed them both in his arms and smiled as he put them down.

"How was today?" he asked Sabine as Marinette ran over to her sketchbook on the couch.

"Just the same, but the mayor asked me to make another one of those princess cakes for Chloe!" Sabine sighed. "I told him we could make another by the end of the week."

"End of the week? That cake took us 2 weeks to make!" Tom put an arm around his wife. "We'll just have to work harder then." Tom turned to Marinette, who was holding up one of her outfits that she designed. Tom grabbed the book and looked at it with a perplexed look. Marinette's happiness seemed to fade from her as she watched her father.

"What's wrong, papa?"

"Well, honey… this is amazing! Sabine, our daughter has a gift!" Tom dropped the book and picked up Marinette, hugging her again.

"I could have told you that." Sabine giggled as she made her way over to the couch. Tom walked over with her with Marinette in his arms, setting the girl down. Out of his back pocket, he takes out a gold picture of a boutique and grabs a blue pen on the table side. He shows Marinette the paper, and writes 'Marinette's Place' on the corner of it in big letters. He handed it to Marinette, who hugged it. She then looked out the window and gasped.

"Papa, look! Chloe's fairy tale book said that if you make a wish on the evening star, its sure to come true!"

Sabine chuckled as Tom and she made her way to the window, she hugged her daughter.

"Well, you wish on that star."

Tom smiled as well and turned to Marinette."That's right, you wish and dream with all of your might, but remember, Marinette. That old star can only take you part of the way. You gotta help it along with some hard work. And then, you can do anything you set your mind to." he set his hand on Marinette's cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"Just promise your papa one thing. That you'll never lose sight of what's really important. Ok?"

Marinette nodded slowly as she walked away from the window up to her bedroom. She climbed up to her bed and opened the trapdoor above her, going up to her rooftop garden. She grabbed her paper, and sat on one of the lounge chairs, looking up at the evening star. Hugging the paper, she began to plead.

"Please, please, please, please!" she whispered. Staring at the stars, she suddenly heard a loud croak. Turning to the side, she saw a small frog. After staring at it for a moment, the frog croaked again and she screamed, running down the trapdoor into her bed, then locking it. She climbed down her bed and slammed the other trapdoor open, still screaming as she went to the comfort of her parents. The floor trapdoor shut behind her.

 **So there are more chapters coming, of course, but school is going to be starting soon, so yeah.**

 **If you guys could PM me better summaries, it would be amazing! Thanks!**

 **-Mi55Miner**


End file.
